


The Smell of Us.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, For clarification, Kags doesnt mind the attention, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation, Scent Marking, Voice Kink, alpha voice, but it could give off this vibe, ish, may contain triggers readers be advised, mentioned - Freeform, slight dubcon or noncon, so i added tag for warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 2! (Forgot to post yesterday somehow *facepalms*)Request: top Hinata / bottom Kageyama, with the plot of "jealousy".





	The Smell of Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokshoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokshoh/gifts).



A hand came up to rub at the tacky, drying sweat on the back of his neck. Kicking off his shoes at the doorway Kageyama mentally reminded himself to put them on the stand properly after a shower. Which is exactly what he intended to do, where he was intending to head straight towards once his shoes had been kicked off. But much like every other day of his life since meeting Hinata Shouyou, his plans changed in an instant filled with shock and drama.

Kageyama was maybe ten steps past the apartment doorway when an energetic ball of Orange fury launched out of the shadows, actually it was their well lit living room, and attached itself to his sweat soaked back. Grunting out as he fell forward Kageyama flailed his arms in front of him in an attempt to break their fall. The scent of citrus and a light musk filled the air around them as they fell, Hinata’s scent overpowering his briefly.

They landed in a pain filled groaning pile on the, thankfully, carpeted hallway floor. Kageyama turned his head to the side and opened his mouth to hiss out a complaint when his whole body went cold and still. A shudder running down his spine in a lightning bolt of ice. 

Hinata’s nose dug into the scent gland just over their mate mark, the tip pressing in and forcing some of his own scent to mix with Hinata’s which still hung heavily in the air. The sourness of it nearly choking as he hitched in breaths.

“You smell all… Grrr,” a growl ended the words Hinata spoke, the vibrations of it running over Kageyama’s skin. Swallowing hard Kageyama tried to force down his Omegan instincts to immediately submit to his Alpha who was clearly upset over something. His mind hazing over in a fog as he tried to gather his own thoughts, struggling to comprehend his idiot mates explanation for the sudden tackle. Despite the aggressiveness of the action, Kageyama wasn’t afraid as he could tell Hinata was upset, but not mad.

After a few short minutes of Kageyama grasping at control over his instincts and Hinata clearly giving into them, if the scenting over their mate mark was any indication, Kageyama finally felt able to form words.

“What the hell... Does that mean... Dumbass?” they came out in huffs of hot air, breathy and barely above a whisper, but Kageyama was able to force them past his lips enough to be understood. Hinata moved from the indents on the back of Kageyama’s neck to the side of his neck just below his ear where another scent gland was. A leg was thrown over Kageyama’s hips as Hinata straddled him more fully, shifting up a bit more so he could reach Kageyama’s scent gland more as he began rubbing against it. Spreading his sour-musk over Kageyama’s fresh-breezy scent until Kageyama couldn’t smell himself anymore. 

“You’re scent… it’s all,” another growl ripped from Hinata’s throat as his voice grew deeper, darker. It just added to Kageyama’s confusion as he felt himself slowly slipping back into his Omegan submissive haze, arching his neck to the side at an awkward angle just so Hinata could scent him in harder to reach areas. They scent each other daily, but it’s been months since Hinata’s gotten this worked up. It’s been months since Hinata’s Alpha instinct has taken over enough with the need to literally mark Kageyama as his.

A thin layer of sweat began to spread over Kageyama’s body as he shuddered and mewled at the attention. A curse slipping out, half spoken and half ghosted out of his lungs. Hinata leaned into the other side of Kageyama’s neck, a hand reaching up to card through his damp strands of black hair before they jerked his head to where Hinata wanted it. Gasping Kageyama’s eyes glazed over at the act of dominance. 

The last shred of his attention hung onto the words Hinata was using, trying to understand what got his mate so worked up. Something about the way he smelled. “I don’t smell-” Kageyama brought his wrist as close to his nose as he could with Hinata’s head in the way, breathing in deeply as his eyes drifted shut. Behind his eyelids Kageyama’s eyes rolled at the intoxicating, overwhelming aroma of Hinata until the faintest whiff of a heavy, earthy tone reached his senses. Blinking blurrily his brows scrunched together. “-oh,” recognition filtered through his thoughts as he remembered who he’d been with that afternoon. “I was with Ushijima earlier…”

Hinata grasped the wrist near his face and scented that heavily too, making sure to rub Kageyama’s skin from the wrist all the way to each fingertip until there was no trace of Ushijima left on it. In the back of his muddled mind Kageyama finally realized Hinata was jealous. The realization of it sent small shocks of electricity through Kageyama’s spine, toes curling as he gave into his Omegan side. Let his Alpha take over as he was rolled over onto his back without a fight. Hinata straddling his hips once again as his non stop movements pushed Kageyama’s shirt up so he could nip and lick from navel up to the dip between Kageyama’s ribs.

“His scent must have rubbed off on me,” somehow words kept slowly forming on his lips, rolling off his tongue and out of his mouth as Kageyama’s breaths became shallow and hitchy. His arms were thrown over his head lazily, eyes slipping closed as Hinata’s attentions grew less dominantly aggressive. Instead he became more gentle, moved slower, scented Kageyama less but still released his thick pheromones into the air surrounding them.

“We were working on a new spike style he wanted to try,” a gasp interrupted his thought process for a moment as his back arched off their floor. Hinata sucked harder on the nipple in his mouth as his slightly calloused hands skillfully slid over Kageyama’s sensitised skin. Moving up to tease the free nipple, rolled the nub around for a moment, before achingly slowly gliding back down towards Kageyama’s hips. 

Without stopping Hinata’s fingers gripped the elastic band of his gym shorts and boxers, pulling them down just enough that his small cock jumped free of its confines. Groaning at the sensation of cool air hitting his heated skin Kageyama arched again, feet digging into the floor as he tried to get closer, tried to get the friction he really wanted. 

His mouth tried to form words again but a shushing growl quickly cut them off before they rolled off his dry tongue. Kageyama’s eyes slitted open as he looked through his lashes at Hinata. A bead of sweat slid from his hairline down his neck, a shudder wracking his whole body as his foggy gaze met Hinata’s heated, desire filled one.

“Sh-Shouyou?” Hinata braved his hands on Kageyama’s hips as he pulled off the nipple he’s been harshly sucking on. Kageyama looked at the abused nub to see it already darkening, a sure sign there’d be a noticeable hickey there later. Pushing himself up Hinata moved down Kageyama until he was able to pull one of his legs through the shorts and boxers before moving in between Kageyama’s legs. He spread Kageyama’s legs until they were spread far enough that Hinata could clearly see Kageyama’s wet entrance.

Through slitted lids Kageyama watched Hinata’s nostrils flare as he picked up the scent of the small amount of slick beginning to leak out of Kageyama. Saw the flash of Hinata’s pink tongue as it darted out to lick a wet strip across his bottom lip as his burning eyes openly stared at the area. A heated flush crept over Kageyama’s cheeks the longer Hinata stared. 

He tried to wiggle his hips at the sudden lack of attention but Hinata growled lowly and pressed his hips down into the carpet until he simply gave up on moving and just waited. Breaths puffing in and out so fast his lungs were beginning to burn. 

Allowing his eyes to fall fully shut again Kageyama carded one hand through his damp hair as the other slid over the carpeted surface of the floor. The movements slow, mainly a way to ground himself a bit as the anticipation grew and grew.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hinata moved one hand from Kageyama’s hips so he could rub his thumb over the slick dripping hole in slow, agonizing circles.

“Shit!” the hand rubbing over the carpet stilled and attempted to grasp into it as pleasure shot through him. A need he didn’t even realize was already there screaming for more than he was being given. But, just as quickly as he was given the friction it was taken away as Hinata pulled his hand away.

“Say it,” Kageyama whined, mentally cursing at himself for being so easy to give in today even as his legs shook with frustration.

“Dumbass,” the nickname fell out instead of what he knew Hinata was looking for. The smell of citrus overpowered the air again as two fingers were slipped into him. A choking sob replaced a breath as the sudden feeling of being filled, suddenly being stretched out so fully ignited a burning in the pit of his stomach. Hinata immediately scissored and curled his fingers without waiting for Kageyama to adjust. It wasn’t painful, they have a pretty active sex life and Hinata wouldn’t have done it if he knew it was going to hurt Kageyama. But it still had his legs shuddering and shaking, body almost in shock as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

It didn’t take long at all for Hinata to bring Kageyama to the brink of orgasm. Pressing and curling and thrusting impossibly deep inside him without restraint. A scream built up within his throat. His insides burning hot much like the sensation he gets when on his heat and he pulsed against Hinata’s fingers. But, just as the white hot pleasure mounted Hinata stilled his fingers completely. 

Pressing Kageyama’s hips down to still them as much as he could Hinata grinned as he laid kisses along Kageyama’s clothes back. Wishing he’d ripped the shirt off so he could scent the heated skin beneath as well. 

Kageyama gasped and moaned as he tried to control his shaking long enough to regain enough strength to force Hinata to move again. The heat was still coursing through him, the fingers buried deep within stretching him out so blissfully even if it wasn’t enough to satisfy the Omega’s need. Whining out Kageyama tried to push back using his hands. Digging his palms into the carpet again and again until he felt as if he was giving himself carpet burn.

“Say it,” a violent shudder overtook his whole body at the deeply muttered words. Hinata let up on the pressure holding him down just enough that Kageyama could roll his hips up. It was more of a tease than holding him down. The tips of Hinata’s still curled fingers just out of reach from hitting the bundle of nerves Kageyama needed to stimulate to make him cum. 

“Ahh Shou… Please...” dragging his forehead along the surface of the floor Kageyama tried to gain the angle he wanted. The one he desperately needed to get Hinata’s fingers that last fraction deeper.

“Say. It,” Hinata’s Alpha voice rang out into the air around them. The sound of it made Kageyama’s eyes roll into the back of his head as the words spilled out of his mouth.

“I’m yours! All yours, just fucking-” he’d be pissed about it later. Kageyama mentally stored away that he’d yell and get pissed at Hinata later when their hormones weren’t raging and Hinata’s jealousy wore off. He knew Hinata would regret getting so dominate over him and he’d spend the next week making it up to Kageyama. But still. He’d get pissed later.

Right now all his mind could focus on was the direct pressure now against his prostate as Hinata didn’t bother thrusting his fingers into him. He pressed them all the way up to his knuckles into Kageyama’s wet heat, roughly sliding them over and over against the sweet, sweet bundle of burning hot nerves.

“Ungh!” Kageyama came so hard his vision turned blindingly white before blacking over with hazy stars. His whole body twitched and shook as he spurted all over their carpet. A fact that he will also complain about later, as from past experience it’s a bitch to clean.

Hinata continued to gently finger him through the orgasm, stopping only when oversensitivity caused whimpers to fall from his mouth instead of soft gasping moans. It took several minutes for Kageyama’s body too cool down and for some feeling to come back into his legs. Once he felt able, and with the help of Hinata’s now gentle hands, he rolled over onto his back to stare heavy lidded at the Alpha. Hinata already looked a bit guilty for his dominance display just minutes ago and Kageyama could only think >em>’Good, you should feel guilty.

“Satisfied now?” his voice was hoarse and shaky still but the sharp bite in the tone was still evident enough for Hinata to pick up. Jerking as if slapped Hinata bit his lip and looked down in a submissive gesture. Hinata knew he’d overdone it, even with the scenting as he could pick up his own scent hanging heavily in the air with just hints of Kageyama’s clean and fresh smell mixed in.

But he was also happy that Ushijima was no longer all over Kageyama’s skin. Happy that it’s been replaced with his favorite scent of just _them_.

“You hungry?” Hinata gained a tired sigh from Kageyama at the softly spoken question. Kageyama rubbed at his drooping lids with the heels on his hands as he weakly nodded. “Takeout?” another nod. “The place down the street?” finally earning a grin at the mention of Kageyama’s favorite restaurant being mentioned Hinata allowed the heavy guilt lift off his shoulders. Raising himself from the floor he carefully helped Kageyama stand. He was still unsteady and shaky but was able to retain some of his balance.

“Bath or shower?” Kageyama thought for a moment. A bath sounded wonderful, but he was afraid he’d fall asleep in the tub.

“Shower,” nodding Hinata loosened his grip on Kageyama’s arms. When Kageyama swayed a bit his hands shot back up to steady him. “Need some help?”

“I got it,” lightly pushing away Kageyama slowly, carefully slumped into the bathroom. Hinata waited for the sound of water to fill the still air before he got ready to get their food. Mentally telling himself to stop by the bakery as well to get Kageyama something for dessert as well.


End file.
